A Little Bit of Arella In My Life
by BartWLewis
Summary: Arella had waited five years to see her daughter again and now she gets her chance. But what she finds is much more fulfilling that just a daughter.
1. Beast Boy is Back

(DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN, BEAST BOY, ARELLA OR ANY OF THE OTHER DC CHARACTER/NAMNESAKES.)

Chapter One- Beast Boys Back

It's been three months since the events of Things Change, and the Titans are back in their regular activities; Robin is working out in the gym while, Starfire watches; Cyborg is in the garage working on his baby aka the T-Car; Raven is meditating by the window in the common room and Beast Boy is sitting on the roof of the Titans Tower's roof with his legs dangling over the ledge.

"Things are going to be alright." Beast Boy whispers as the smile that had long been absent from his facial features had finally returned.

Today is a very important day in the life of, Beast Boy; ever since the sixteen year old changeling saw, Terra or Tara as she told him, that she was not the girl she once was and he once knew, Beast Boy had been severely depressed. The Titans including, Raven tried and tried again but none of their attempts to comfort or cheer up their heartbroken friend worked. Beast Boy during that three month period would spend all of his time being a shut in, in his room or up on the roof of the Titans Tower.

Beast Boy for the most part spent every day contemplating suicide. If it wasn't for the Titans, Beast Boy would've surely committed the final deed within the last three months.

Within the last week the Titans have been seeing, Beast Boy more and more outside staring longing into the sun and the horizon. The Titans in general took this as a good sign, Raven was the only one who was slightly put off by someone who was possibly suicidal was spending a lot of time on top of a fifty story tower when, Beast Boy could simply jump off and let himself drop, drop, and drop till he stopped.

Beast Boy continues to smile, but it drops as he gazes into the sunrise as he thinks back at how he has been acting and how he had been shoeing all of his friends concern away.

"I've been such a dick." Beast Boy whines as he runs his hand through his hair. "I need to make it up to them." Beast Boy stands up and walks out of the roof into the tower's staircase.

/

Raven was meditating when she hears the door to the common room open and is met with something that she hasn't felt in the last three months; heavy waves of emotions of happy, clarity, and more importantly bliss, coming from Beast Boy. Raven's head snaps to her right to see a sight that she never thought she, Starfire, Cyborg, Robin, any of the other Titans, the Doom Patrol or the civilians of Jump City that admired, Beast Boy would see; Beast Boy was smiling.

'Holy Trigon!' The purple haired demoness thought as she inwardly smiled.

"Hiya, Rae." Beast Boy greets as he continues to smile his goofy smile. "Would you like some tea?" Beast Boy asks as he walks to the freezer and starts to defrost three steaks and one tofu steak.

"Sure, Beast Boy." Raven accepts as she stares at the green boy with a dumbfounded expression o her face. 'Shit! I need to warn the other Titans!' Raven thinks as she pulls out her communicator and calls, Starfire, Robin and Cyborg.

"Hello, Friend Raven." "What is it, Raven?" "What's up, Rae." Starfire, robin and Cyborg greet as they answer their communicator.

"Code H-Green." Raven whispers into her communicator as the Titan's eyes bug out.

The code H-Green was created for whenever one of the Titans made the discovery that, Beast Boy was back to his normal happy self. There was also a code D-Green which was created for when the Titans found the dead body of Beast Boy.

"Raven, girl you know that's not funny." Cyborg scolds in his older brother ton.

"I'm not tryi-" Raven was cut off by Starfire.

"Yes, Friend Raven that is most the cruel and not funny." Starfire comments as tears form in her eyes. "I just wish for, Friend Beast Boy too smile and laugh, and to tell the not funny jokes again."

"Screw it." Raven mutters as she turns her communicator around so the other Titans could see, Beast Boy in the kitchen as he is happily whistling the song 'Ice, Ice Baby' by Vanilla Ice. "See." Raven gloats as she turns off her communicator and stops meditating so she can walk over to the kitchen.

/

"He's whistling, Vanilla Ice, Beast Boy is back." Cyborg gladly shouts as he throws his arms in the air. "I'll be right up." Cyborg states as he switches off his communicator.

/

"I too will be the right up." Starfire joyfully exclaims as she pulls Robin with her. "Come, Boyfriend Robin! We must celebrate. I must make the pudding of joy."

"Starfire, wait!" Robin yells as he Tamaranean girlfriend drags him out of the gym.

/

Beast Boy finishes placing everybody's food on the table when he then walks over to the walking in pantry to grab, Starfire some mustard. When Beast Boy walks back out of the pantry he sees his friends sitting at the table, as if waiting for his return.

"Hey guys." Beast Boy greets as he closes the pantry door and face this friends.

"Friend Beast Boy!" Starfire yells as she collides with Beast Boy at full speed; crushing him in a hug as she drags, Beast Boy to the table. "I'm so glad to see that you are back to your normal, Beast Boyness." We have been most the concerned."

"She's right, BB." Cyborg agrees before he takes a bite and tastes the steak that his best friend made him. Cyborg swallows the piece of meat as he starts to literally cry.

"Cyborg? What's wrong with you?" Raven dryly asks as she is slightly interested why the the grown man is crying.

Cyborg blows his nose before he replies. "This….is…the greatest…steak…ever." Cyborg continues to sob as he shoves the rest of the steak into his mouth that leads to his 'stomach.' "I got to thank you for this, BB. I know how difficult it must have been to handle meat." Cyborg states as he gives his best friend a thumbs up.

"Yes, Friend Beast Boy. I much appreciate your selflessness, but if I may ask what brought this on?" Starfire inquires as she offers her friend a comforting smile.

Beast Boy's eyes flash with a look of pain before he covers in up and he smiles at his teammates. "To be honest, Star, I just came to the conclusion that I wasn't actually in love with Terra, but that I was in love with the fact that somebody out there actually loved and accepted me for who I was…well I mean for who I am."

"Then why haven't I felt your emotions for the last three months?" Raven asks the changeling as her tone leaves the impression that is was anything but a question, but more of a demand to know the truth.

Beast Boy was quite hesitant to answer, Raven's question. Beast Boy's thought as kept telling him that he should answer that question that the purple haired empath asked. The only problem is should, Beast Boy answer the question?

"Um…I don't know how to answer that without telling you all something that you don't want to know." Beast Boy admits as his ears drop. 'How can I possibly tell them and not have things change to when they won't trust me alone on the roof or in my room or anywhere ever again?'

"C'mon man how bad could it have been?" Cyborg asks.

"Yeah, it's not like you were suicidal or anything." Robin jokes, but he doesn't know just how close to the truth he was.

Beast Boy flashed, Robin a look that said 'how dare you patronize my emotions.' And then it all suddenly became all too clear to all as they gasp in shock while, Starfire just looks confused.

"Friends, what does this suicide mean?" Starfire asks as she is confused and concerned about the shocked looks on her teammates and friends faces. 'I do not like this.'

Beast Boy…why?" Raven questions as her emotionless mask slips, but is put back on within a millisecond.

Beast boy looks into the faces of his teammates, his friends, and his family as he prepares himself to do the most difficult thing that he would ever have to do. "I was in a dark place, you know." Beast Boy replies as he rubs his shoulders "It's just with everything that had happened; I just simply kept losing reasons to keep on living. So every day I would I would sit at my desk and committing suicide or I would sit on top of the roof and think about committing suicide." Beast Boy said as he sees the shocked and slightly hurt faces of his friends, the Teen Titans.

"Friends, I'm still confused. What does, Friend Beast Boy sitting at his desk or sitting on to roof have to do with this suicide?" Starfire asks as she looks at her teammates and Beast Boy in slight tears.

Robin leans over to whisper into Starfire's ear as her face falls before she narrows her bright eyes at Beast Boy.

"NOOO!" Starfire shouts as she flies over the table and hugs Beast Boy with a not so tight hug as she bursts into tears. "Please, Friend Beast Boy, do not attempt to take the life that is yours!" Starfire cries as Beast Boy holds her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Star, I don't have those thoughts about committing suicide anymore." Beast Boy reassures, Starfire as he tries to comfort the Tamaranean.

"NO!" Starfire yells as she stops crying and holds, Beast Boy at arm's length. "Nobody is allowed to utter that word of the suicide! And if you do then I will obliterate you!" Starfire threatens as her eyes glow green.

"Star, you just can't stop us from speaking a word just because you don't like it." Cyborg comments as the other Titans take a step back, but Beast Boy who is held tightly in place.

"If I say you will not speak a word then you WILL NOT SPEAK IT!" Starfire counters as she looms over the half robotic young adult. "I will destroy anyone who disobeys." Starfire whispers in a deadly cold voice that sends shivers down everybody's spine.

'Holy crap.' Robin thinks as he stares at his girlfriend. 'I think I'll be sleeping alone tonight.'

/

Arella is once again in the chambers of the great, Azar as she tries to get her old friend to send her to Earth so she can once again be with her daughter, Raven.

"Azar please let me go to Earth and be with me daughter." Arella begs for her request to see her daughter after she hadn't seen her since, Trigon destroyed Azarath and its people five years ago before Raven was able to escape to Earth, Arella's home world.

"Arella, we have all been in most terms dead for close to four years, and she thinks you have been dead for another year. How do you think, Raven will respond when she sees you, when she thinks you, I and all of Azarath are destroyed?" Azar questions as she is starting to seriously consider letting the Earth born woman to back, just so she will have a moment of silence to meditate.

Arella had been coming to Azar every day since, Raven defeated Trigon and Azarath and her people were restored to their former glory. And every day, Azar had declined Arella's request stating that there was no reason, that Raven is now on her own and she doesn't need her mother there anymore when she now has the Titans to be there for her.

"I must see her, Azar. She is my daughter….my only child." Arella pleas, hoping that today will be the day that her old friend and her daughter's mentor will help her like she once did when she was pregnant with Raven.

Azar sighs in defeat and turns to her old friend before signaling her to follow into her personal room. Arella follows without question or concern. If Azar wanted to hurt you, she wouldn't hide it. That's what, Arella always told Raven when she was a small child and Azar would lose her patience with the small half demon child.

"Arella is you are certain that you want to leave for Earth then you must know something." Azar states as the two enter her room.

"What is it, Azar?" Arella asks in curiosity.

"If you go to, Earth then you will face temptations." Azar answers as she opens her spell book to the correct page to open a portal to Earth. "It has been a while, hasn't it?" Azar asks herself and Arella as she flips through her book.

"Yes it has old friend." Arella replies as she reconsiders going back to Earth, but she knows she must and she must overcome the temptations that she will face. "But I will still go back to Earth and I will not allow temptations to stop me." Arella states as she feels encouraged to see her daughter again.

"As you wish old friend. Stand in that circle." Azar instructs, Arella as she gathers her strength to perform the teleportation spell.

"I'm only thirty, Azar. I'm not old." Arella argues as she steps into the circle. "Or am I thirty-four? Did I age for the four years that I was dead?" Arella asks as she faces her friend.

"You are thirty, Arella." Azar answers as she already used a spell to see if they changed since they died four years ago, Azar found nothing different; it was like they just stopped aging in any way, shape or form. "Now just stand there and I will teleport you to, Jump City, California where Raven and her friends are a part of a superhero team."

"What do you mean supe-" Arella was able to say before Azar casted the spell and sent the young mother right outside the front door of Titans Tower.

/

Arella stumbles as she falls to the ground after she departed from the portal that, Azar created for her. "That could have been worse…much, much worse." Arella comments as she gets back on her feet and dusts off her traditional Azarathean attire as she looks up at the tower that's in the shape on a capital T. 'What is this place? Who would live in a giant T? Please don't be my little girl?'

Arella takes a deep breath to gather her nerve and she enters the tower with relative ease. 'I thought they were superheroes?' Arella thought as she enters the elevator and she presses the button that's labeled kitchen/common room. "At this time in the morning, that's where they have to be?"

/

Beast Boy is sitting with the rest of his teammate disguising what they had been doing for the past three months so he could catch up on current events in his friend's lives.

"Boyfriend Robin and I went on our first date." Starfire excitedly shouts as she claps her hands. "He took me to the new Italian restaurant and I have something called spaghetti; it was most the delicious."

"Yeah." Robin agrees as he rubs the back of his head in embarrassment. "I also told her m real name, so Star can meet my dad."

"Cool. I've met your dad…both actually. Never forget a scent." Beast Boy comments as he winks at Robin. "Daddy bats will be proud of you, catching this exotic beauty. Wonder what Catwoman will say to you?" Beast Boy teases as he slaps his leader on the back on his shoulder.

Ever since, Beast Boy led to the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil, Robin and Beast Boy had connected on a deeper level when the reveal their secret identities and found that they both share many similarities in their back-story, Robin was even coming up with a new training regiment for the green Titan so he could grow in his powers and as a leader, but then the events with Terra happened.

"That reminds me, Mento called for you." Robin lies as he gets some revenge for being teased, but the strange thing is, Beast Boy doesn't respond for he simply just turns to Cyborg.

"Cy, I don't mean to be a asshole, but your security blows." Beast boy comments as he eyes the beautiful woman in the doorway, that none of the Titans seemed to have noticed yet.

"What are you talking about, BB?" Cyborg asks as he feels offended and curious about his best friend words. 'BB didn't mean it in an offending manor, so what is he talking about?'

Beast Boy stands up and point to the woman. "I'm talking about the very attractive woman who somehow entered the tower and is starring at Raven." Beast Boy blushes as he realizes what he just said, but he was pleased when he saw the woman blush from his words.

Raven's words shock the Titans and slightly arouse, Beast Boy.

"Mother?" Raven whispers as she stares wide eyed and has a single tear forming in her eye.

**Here it is the first chapter of my BB/Arella fic. I'm the first person to make such a fic...I seem to do such things. First BB/Cheshire and now BB/Arella. Please review; tell me what you think so far.**


	2. Celebration (Part One)

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEAST BOY, ARELLA OR ANY OTHER DC COMIC CHARACTER/NAMESAKES.)

Chapter Two- Celebration Part One

"Mother?" Raven whispers as she stares wide eyed and has a single tear forming in her eye.

The Titans watch in shock as Raven runs to the woman that she just called mother with open arms, and a small smile on her face.

"Wow." Beast Boy whispers as only, Cyborg and Starfire with their enhances robotic and superior alien hearing could detect his voice. "What a milf."

Cyborg chokes on the air that he was breathing before he nudges his best friend. "Don't let, Raven catch you calling her mother a milf, or she might just kill you, B."

Starfire's face crunches in confusion, Starfire fells that the word milf is something that she should know. "That is the it!" Starfire joyfully screams in her head as she has finally cracked the puzzle. The Titans and Arella turn to face her but they quickly turn away as, Starfire is quite prone to shout that phrase, and Arella really didn't care why the red haired girl shouted those words. "That is the word that a younger human male uses to describe an older human female on the human mating documentaries that I have seen." Starfire whispers as she quietly claps his hand so not to attract too much attention.

Beast Boy and Cyborg hear what, Starfire just whispered to herself, not at all worried about what people might think simply because she doesn't know what it means.

"Star, you shouldn't say those things out load." Beast Boy frantically whispers as he turns to face the now confused Tamaranean princess. 'At least she didn't yell it.' Beast Boy joyfully thinks as he looks at his friend.

"But why friend? On the human documentaries the word milf seems to be a complement to the older Earth females?" Starfire asks as she looks at her friend. "What does the milf even mean?"

"First of all, Cy you need to block all porn channels, and secondly, Star those things you hear on the porn channels…..you are not to repeat outside of the actual matting process. Okay?" Beast Boy replies as he places a hand on, Starfire's shoulder and turns her to face her boyfriend Robin. "And all further questions may be directed towards, Robin and in a far more private setting, like yours or his room."

Starfire lets out a load shriek as she grabs her now confusion and concerned boyfriend and yanks him out of the common room and drag him to his or her bedroom. Hearing the shriek, Raven and Arella walk over to the two laughing young men with confusion n their eyes but Arella had a hint of curiosity.

"What just happened to Starfire?" Raven demands as she narrows her eyes at Beast Boy and Cyborg…but mostly, Beast Boy.

"Rachel dear, please act accordingly." Arella comments as she extends her hand to shake, Cyborg's and Beast Boy's hands. "Arella." Arella greets.

"Cyborg." Cyborg greets in return.

"Arella." Arella greets after she turned to face, Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy." Beast Boy greets as he forces himself to note blush at the physical contact with a beautiful woman.

"Beast Boy, could you please tell me what happened to Starfire?" Raven or as her mother calls her, Rachel asks as she forces herself to act accordingly.

"Well, we found out that, Starfire had been watching 'human mating documentaries' or known as we all call it porn so I told her to ask Robin all about it. And also, Cy is going to block all of the adult channels." Beast Boy replies as he laughs at Robin's poor situation. "Poor Robin." Cyborg joins in on the laughing.

"That is very humorous." Arella giggles as she covers her mouth with her left hand.

"Ah…thanks." Beast Boy responds as he grows strangely nervous. "Hey we should go out and celebrate tonight." Beast Boy adds as his eyes sparkle and he smiles from ear to ear.

"Why?" Raven inquires as this is on everybody's mind now.

"Because your mom is here, Raven." Beast Boy answers as if it was the most and only logical answer to Raven's question.

"Young man this is not necessary." Arella comments as she frowns. "I'm sure you kids have more important things to attend to."

"It really is very much necessary, Raven's mom." Beast Boy counters as he turns and walks away. "I'll call and make reservations for seven thirty. So be ready and can somebody please make sure that someone informs, Starfire and Robin."

"What a nice and charming young man." Arella comments as she watches, Beast Boy leaves the common room. "Wouldn't you agree, Rachel?" Arella asks as she turns to face her daughter and only child.

"Sure mother." Raven replies as she fakes a sweet voice to hide her disgust as her mother's notion of Beast Boy being charming.

"Rachel, dear; why don't you go and inform your two other little friends of our dinner plans." Arella suggests to her daughter but Raven knows that it was anything but a suggestion.

"Yes mother." Raven responds as she walks out of the same door that, Beast Boy used to exit the common room. 'Please don't be talking about porn.' Rave pleads to the universe.

"Sooo, you're, Raven's mother?" Cyborg asks as Raven had left the common room, and Cyborg turns to the purple haired woman who is currently wearing her white robe that covers up her whole body. 'How does, BB know that, Raven's mom is attractive? I can't see anything but her neck and face.' Cyborg ponders as he looks at the woman.

"Yes." Arella simply answers as her daughter's friend and older brother as Raven considers, Cyborg. "And you are, Cyborg. Friend and older brother to my, little Rachel." Arella comments as she turns to face the young half robotic man.

/

Raven was doing as hem other had wanted and she is now currently regretting doing so. Outside of Robin's room, after she had checked Starfire's room first and found that nobody was there except for Silkie; who was eating some of the berries that, Starfire left for the mutant larvae. Raven closes in on Robin's room as she can hear the conversation that the young couple is having.

"But, Boyfriend Robin." Starfire whines as Raven can just imagine that the Tamaranean princess is giving, Robin her own version of Beast Boy's very own ace in the whole that he had dubbed the face. "I simply wish to know what the anal is."

"For the last time, Star; I will not tell you, simply because it has nothing to do with mating." Robin replies as he sighs in near defeat.

Starfire was about to continue her argument when she and Robin were stopped dead in their tracks when they heard the sound of Raven knocking at the door to Robin's room.

"Starfire, Robin?" Raven states as she fakes innocence to the couple's conversation so not to embarrass everybody involved.

"Hello, Friend Raven." Starfire greets, but she is quickly stopped by Raven.

"Beast Boy has set reservations for us all at seven thirty tonight, so be ready. My mother doesn't like to be disappointed." Raven states before she leaves without sparing the two blushing teenagers a second glance.

After Raven had disappeared from sight, Starfire turns to her boyfriend. "Boyfriend Robin, do you believe that, Friend Raven had heard our conversation about us mating?" Starfire questions as she starts to feel subconscious. "That would be the most embarrassing."

Robin sighs as he runs his hand through his hair. "I hope not, Star."

/

At least six hours or so later, Beast Boy walks into the garage to see the impatient faces of Robin, Cyborg while, Starfire looked as happy as ever, Raven had the same ole passive look on her face, and Arella just simply smiled which made, Beast Boy's heart flutter.

'What was that? I haven't felt like this since Jillian?' Beast Boy thought as he didn't notice, Starfire flying towards him. "Hey g-" Beast Boy greeted before he was engulfed in a massive hug from Starfire.

"Friend Beast Boy! I have just become friend with new friend Arella. Her name is Arella Roth, she was born in the City of Gotham, her favorite color is green, and she does in fact with to be my friend." Starfire squeals as she hugs her friend who was not present during the event of Starfire greeting, Arella and flies towards the other Titans and Arella.

"That's great, Star." Beast Boy responds as he looks at the other. "Hey guys." Beast boy finally gets around to greeting his friends.

"Hey, B." Cyborg greets in return.

"Hello." Arella and Robin greet at the same time.

"What kept you?" Raven questions as her voice turns cold.

"Friend Beast boy are you the sure about this? We can surely order the out of the take and not spend as much of the money." Starfire comments as she and the other Titans and even Arella are concerned that the green Titans would be spending too much money, and she was hoping to stop an argument to break out between Raven and Beast Boy while, Arella was around.

"I'm sure, Star. This isn't just to celebrate, Raven and her mother Arella's reconnecting. This is also my way of making amends for the previous three months." Beast Boy replies as he runs his hand through his hair.

'That girl has an odd but specific speech patterns. And what had occurred in the last three months, that this young man feels the need, the desire to make amends by buying them all dinner for?' Arella thought as she discretely eyes the green boy who stands before her.

"Where are we going, B?" Cyborg inquires as they all pile into the T-Car with, Cyborg in the driver seat, Robin in the front passenger and Starfire sitting on his lap so they make room for Arella, Beast Boy is sitting in the middle of the backseat with Raven to his left and Arella to his right.

"Logan's." Beast Boy simply answers as he hears the Titans, minus Raven gasp.

Really, Friend Beast Boy?" Starfire gleely asks as she smiles bright and claps her hand. "The Mr. Logan has given I and Boyfriend Robin a free dinner today in the email. Boyfriend Robin and I were going to use that for a date, but we can use it tonight."

"Yeah this Logan guy did the same for me." Cyborg comments as he starts up the ignition and rives into the underground tunnel that leads to the city.

"Same here." Raven adds as she stares out the window. "I guess we can all use out free meal passes tonight and I can just pay for Arella….I mean my mother's meal." Raven adds as corrects herself as she sees her mother's stern look through the windows reflections.

"I agree-" Robin responds to his teammate's words before he was shut down by Beast Boy.

"No!" Beast Boy states.

"No?" The Titans questions while, Arella simply raises her eyebrow as the green changeling.

"No." Beast Boy confirms as he narrows his eyes at his friend. "I will pay for everything this evening; none of you will even think about paying. This is my way of apologizing and you will let me do it." Beast Boy states in a commanding tone.

None of the Titan or Arella question, Beast Boy, but they merely held their tongues on the subject until they reached the hottest restaurant called, Logan's.

**This was the second chapter of A Little Bit of Arella in My Life, and I hope that you all enjoyed it.**

**Check out, JP-Rider's fics: Garfield's Roommates, The Underdogs, Garfield Logan the Spectacular Spiderman, Green Love, Beast Boy and the Titan North Girls, Beast Boy and the X-Men, and Greenpool.**

**JP-Rider's and Mine fics: Magic Affects the Beast, Beastly Street Fighter and our Kim Possible fic, Ron Meets World.**

**BlAckTiTaN1's fic: Secrets.**

**Kronk95's fics: The beast rage, beast boy and the wonder girls, and primal jungle justice.**

**Heartless demon wolf's fic: Armageddon.**

**bubbajack's fics: Red Eye, Edge of a coin, and Apex Predator.**

**King wolf13's fic: The Green Path.**

**KingOfShadowedOnes's fic: Swordplay.**

**SO APPARENTLY THERE IS THIS BILL GOING AROUND CONGRESS THAT CAN SHUT THIS SITE DOWN IF IT IS PASSED SO IF YOU WANT THE AWESOME FANFICTION THE PEOPLE THAT I LISTED CREATE…THEN THERE IS A PERITION THAT YOU CAN SIGN. YOU CAN EVEN KEEP TERRIBLE AUTHORS LIKE MYSELF *Laugh at the very idea* ON THIS SITE BY SIGNING IT…I HOPE THAT WON'T CHANGE YOUR MIND ABOUT SIGNING.**

** .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr**

**COME ON YA; SIGN IT…I DARE YOU…NO I DOUBLE DOG DARE YOU. SPREAD THE WORD.**


	3. Celebration (Part Two)

(DISCALINER: I DO NOT OWN BEAST BOY, ARELLA OR ANY OTHER DC CHARACTER/NAMESAKES.)

Chapter Three- Celebration Part Two

The Titans walks into the restaurant to be met by the host who is seventeen years old Hispanic girl with long blue hair with a name tag that says Jessica.

"Beast Boy!" Jessica greets as she smiles bright. "We haven't seen you in three months. I hope you're feeling alright." Jessica asks as concern fills her voice.

"I'm fine now, Misty; thanks for asking. How have you been?" Beast Boy greets as he smiles at the blue haired girl. "We have a reservation for six at seven thirty." Beast Boy states as he motions at his teammates and Arella.

"Sure thing, BB, please follow me." Jessica states as she leads the Titans to their table with an extra sway in her hips for Beast Boy.

'Too soon.' Beast Boy thought as he advert his eyes to the people eating in the restaurant. "That's a nice sight to see." Beast Boy comments which earns him a slap to the back of his head from Raven, and causes Jessica form a predator's smile and blush. "What was that for?" Beast Boy whines as he rubs the back of his head.

"Stop eyeing the hostess." Raven growls at the green changeling.

Jessica smiles even more, but it dies when she hears, Beast Boy respond to Raven's accusations.

"I wasn't eyeing the hostess; I was referring to the costumers enjoying their food." Beast Boy responds as he smiles at his surroundings.

There was once a time that Beast Boy would have loved to know that Raven was jealous of a girl giving him attention or that he was giving some girl attention, but those days have gone and passed. Now the green Titan just hopes that the demoness isn't the jealous type, and doesn't have feeling for him….at all.

The Titans arrive at their table and take their seats as the hostess turns to leave after giving them their menus.

"A waiter will be with you shortly." Jessica states as she winks at Beast Boy and walks away with a little more sway in her steps.

The Titans fell into a semi comfortable silence as they all took turns between looking at each other and looking at their menus; except for Beast Boy who for some reason that he couldn't place kept on taking longer glances at the purple haired woman. Finally, Beast Boy couldn't take the silence and broke it wide open.

"So does everyone know what they want to order yet?" Beast Boy inquires as he looks around the table, but his eyes linger just a second longer on Arella.

"One in a half pound steak with fries." Cyborg answers as he licks his lips.

"Classic American burger." Robin responds before he adds. "With a chocolate milkshake."

"I wish to try the wurst of liver." Starfire answers as her eyes shine bright, and the male Titans look like they want to gag. "I must order the mustard." Starfire adds to herself as she licker her lips and clap their hands together.

"Tea." Raven simply states.

"No young lady. You will eat a real meal." Arella orders as she glances at her daughter.

"Raven resists the urges to roll her eyes and sub comes her mother's wants. "I'll have a personal pizza." Raven amends her original idea of her meal. "With tea."

"I would prefer the mushroom soup." Arella informs as he turns to face, Beast Boy. "If that isn't too much."

"It's fine." Beast Boy responds. "I'll have the veggie burger and soy milkshake." Beast Boy adds as he places his menu at the top of all the other menus, and just in time as the waitress shows up right as Beast Boy placed his menu.

"Hi, Beast Boy. Hello my name is Marissa and I will be your waitress tonight." Marissa greets the Titans. "Are you all ready to order?" Marissa questions as she puts her hair behind her ears.

Beast Boy is the first to greet the waitress and order his food as Robin, Starfire, Arella, Cyborg, and Raven follow.

"Thank you. Your food will be here shortly." Marissa comments as she turns to leave. "Bye, Beast Boy."Marissa leaves with an extra skip in her step.

"Just how often do you come here?" Arella questions as she feels curious as to why so far two of the female worker knows her daughter's friend. 'Maybe they have an attraction to Beast Boy.' Arella thought as she waited for her answer.

"Close to six times a month." Beast Boy replies as he smiles.

"Why is that….if you don't mind me asking?" Arella asks as she digs deeper.

"I'm sorry, but that's kinda personal don't you think?" Beast Boy responds as he nervously smiles at Arella, but luckily she either didn't notice or chose not to probe further.

"You are quite right." Arella responds as she then turns to her daughter. "So is there a man in your life?" Arella asks.

"No mother." Raven replies in a indifferent tone and her face remains neutral, but her mother can see right past it.

"My poor little angel." Arella coos as she secretly glances at Beast Boy. 'Maybe, Beast Boy has feelings for my daughter. They would make an adorable couple. He is quite handsome and he has cute ears and fangs, Beast Boy also appears to be a free spirit. My little Rachel could use someone like that in her life to help loosen her up.' Arella thought before she was dragged away from her private thoughts by the smell of her mushroom soup. 'How long was I out for?' Arella ponders before she notices the Titans starring at her as they ignore their food.

"Are you okay?" Beast Boy asks in concern.

"Yes; thank you, Beast Boy." Arella responds as she slightly blushes in embarrassment. "I was lost in thoughts; I do apologize." Arella adds as the Titans turn their attention to their meals in front of them. 'I hope I wasn't starring at Beast Boy the whole time.' Arella pleads as she forces her blush away.

As they eat their meals the Titans and Arella start to make with small talks; they talks about what they had been doing recently, except for Beast Boy who avoided that subject all together. Beast Boy decides to ask the question that he really wants to ask.

"So, Star, Rae, Arella, Rob, Cy how are your meals?" Beast Boy questions before he takes a sip of his free glass of water.

"It is wonderful, Friend Beast Boy." Starfire responds as she takes another bite of her mustard covered liverwurst.

"The steak is the bomb, BB." Cyborg replies as he submerges his steak in steak sauce.

"It's called the classic American burger for a reason." Robin responds as he goes back to eating his fries after dipping them in his milkshake.

"Well what about you, Rae?" Beast Boy asks after a couple seconds of neither, Raven nor Arella giving an answer.

"It was fine." Raven simply answers as she grows irritated. "And it's Raven, not Rae." Raven adds with attitude.

Beast Boy turns to Arella and he doesn't even have to ask a question.

"The soup was marvelous, Beast Boy. I've never had such good mushroom soup before." Arella compliments as she gives a small smile.

"Good to hear. I hear that the chief is some culinary expert from Colorado." Beast Boy comment as he smiles. "I hear he also owns his own chain of restaurants." Beast Boy adds.

"How do you-" Arella begins to ask before she is interrupted by the manger.

"Mr. Beast Boy. Could I see you in my office?" The manager whose name is Dave asks.

"Sure, Dave." Beast Boy replies as he stands up. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. If you finish before I get back then just inform the waitress that I'm in the manager's office and I'll pay when I get out; you can just leave without me, I can just fly back to the tower." Beast Boy states as he follows the manager to his office.

'That boy is odd, and very mysterious.' Arella thought as she looks to the Titans who she believes are thinking that same thing that she is. 'There is much that they do not know of this Beast Boy.'

"What just happened?" Cyborg asks as he uses his eyes to follow his best friend until he leaves his eye sight.

"I don't know, but that was the weird yes?" Starfire comments as she finishes eating her meal and waits for the others.

"Who cares." Raven dismisses as she resumes eating her food.

"Rachel. Beast Boy is your friend." Arella scolds her daughter.

/

"Sorry to pull you away from your dinner with your teammates, but we haven't seen you for three months so that means three months that we couldn't contact, Mr. Logan." Dave apologizes as he sits at his desk while, Beast Boy remains standing up.

"That's alright I understand. I was going through a rough patch, but I'm here now and I will deliver any message to Mr. Logan for you." Beast Boy responds as he takes the sealed envelope that Dave hands him. "I'll deliver it tonight." Beast Boy states as he slips the envelope into his pocket.

"Thank you, Mr. Beast Boy. I hope that you're feeling better. We wouldn't want our only connection to the owner of the restaurant to not be indisposed of." Dave jokes as he smiles at the Titan in his office.

"Well you don't have to worry, Dave; I won't be going anywhere soon." Beast Boy reassures as he crosses hit heart. "Or cross my heart and hope to die." Beast Boy jokes as he looks, Dave in his eyes. "Is that all Dave?" Beast Boy asks.

"No that is all Mr. Beast Boy. You can go back to your friends now." Dave responds before they both turn their heads to see, Marissa enter the room.

"Dave, Beast Boy? The Titans left and said that Beast Boy would be paying, but that older woman stayed behind to wait on her." Marissa states as she hands the green Titans the check.

"Thanks, Marissa." Beast Boy comments as he reaches for the bill, but Dave snatches it up before he could reach it.

"It's on the house, Mr. Beast Boy." Dave announces as he places the bill on his desk.

"Dave that not necessary, I can pay for the meal." Beast Boy argues as he feels an overwhelming need to pay for his apology meal. "I have the resources to pay for my meal." Beast Boy assures as he reaches for the bill, but gets his hand slapped away by the night shift manager of Logan's.

"Don't even think about it Mr. Beast Boy. You go escort that woman home, and have a pleasant night." Dave orders as he points, Beast boy out of his office. "Now go! Go be the gentleman that we all know that you are."

"Yes sir." Beast Boy replies as he folds to Dave's orders and walks out of his office.

/

Arella is sitting at the table as she waits for Beast Boy to return to their table so they can promptly return to Titan's Tower and retire for the night.

'I can't even begin to think how these kids had managed to survive on their own for all these years? When I entered the room where they eat, it was a complete pig sty. They need an adult to keep that place clean.' Arella thought before she was pulled away from her thought by Beast Boy touching her shoulder.

"Arella? Are you ready to go home?" Beast Boy asks as he offers the woman a hand up. 'Be a gentleman.' Beast Boy thought as he smiles at Arella.

"Yes Beast Boy, let's go back to the Tower." Arella answers as she takes the out stretched hand and stands up. 'He will be a nice man for my little Rachel.' Arella thought as she nods her head at the green changeling. "Thank you, Beast Boy."

"You're welcome, Arella." Beast Boy responds as he drops the older woman's hand. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you wait here for me?" Beast Boy inquires as the two walks out of the restaurant.

"I didn't think it to be proper to leave your host until you had said your goodbye, so I waited for you. How will we get back to the island if you don't mind me asking?" Arella responds as she walks through the door that Beast Boy held open for her. "Thank you." Arella states.

"Welcome." Beast Boy responds before he walks through the door and closes it. "To answer your question we will fly." Beast Boy informs as he quickly turns into a Pterodactyl and quickly back to his human base form which causes, Arella's eyes to bug out as she watched the young man turn into a dinosaur and then into a human again.

"Okay then." Arella comments as she starts to feel a little fear dwell inside her. 'I shouldn't have stayed, but it was the proper thing.'

"Are you ready, Arella?" Beast Boy asks as he begins to turn into a Pterodactyl, but he waits for a signal from Arella.

"Ready." Arella announces as she yelps as she feels, Beast Boy turn into his dinosaur form and pick her up from her shoulders with his feet and take to the skies. 'This feels so amazing.' Arella thought as she feels the sensation of the wind against her whole body as she flies. 'I should probably thank, Beast Boy for this.'

**Checkout out the following Teen Titans stories; they're all very good reads.**

**Ameliorated by Reavus**

**Getting Greener by CheeseJellyBean**

**Evil or Ruthless? By RebellionRising**

**DBBBZ (Dragon Ball Beast Boy Z) by waterfire98**


	4. Farmers Market

(DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEAST BOY, ARELLA OR ANY OTHER DC CHARACTER/NAMESAKES.)

Chapter Four- Farmer's Market

"Well it was a challenge, but it was worth it to see the common room so clean." Arella mutters to herself as she admires the spotless common room, and kitchen that was beyond dirty the night before when she and Beast Boy got home. "I'll have to teach these kids how to clean up after themselves." Arella promised herself as she hears the door open and she turns to see Beast Boy walk through.

"W-W-Wow." Beast Boy mutters as his eyes roam the room and land on Arella as they widen. "Did you do this?" Beast Boy asks as he walks closer.

"Yes Beast Boy I did do all of this. Took me several hours, but I finally finished it." Arella responds as she allows her pride to shine in her voice.

"That's nice; you do know that all of this is going to get ruined, right?" Beast Boy questions as he jabs his thumb at the clean room.

"Possible, but I plan on teaching you kids on how to do it yourselves. You've are all almost adults and you need to be responsible and knowledgeable to do so yourselves." Arella answers as she gives Beast Boy a look. "I'm going to go into town to go the farmers market; would you like to come with me, Beast Boy?" Arella questions the green changeling.

"Sure Arella; I haven't gone to the farmers market in years, and I went with my adopted parents." Beast Boy answers as his heart beat slightly increases and he starts to feel a little nervous at spending one on one time with Arella. "Just let me get my wallet and we can go." Beast Boy comments as he turns to run out of the room.

Arella watches the energetic changeling run out of the room before she goes to the counter to write a note for the Titans.

_Dear Titans,  
I have taken Beast Boy with me to the farmers market today; I do believe we will be back before dinner. I cleaned the common room and I expect it to remain clean. CLEAN UP AFTER YOURSELVES; I will be teaching you young adults how to behave like adults; picking up after yourselves, washing dishes, how to buy none plastic dishes and silverware. Behave yourselves and if some villain attacks just call Beast Boy.  
-Arella  
_  
'As soon as Beast Boy is truly comfortable then I will talk to him about his possible feelings for Rachel.' Arella thought as she sits by her note and waits for Beast Boy to return. 'Where in the dickens is that young man.' Arella thought before the person on her thought comes walking through the door in civilian clothes.

"Sorry, but I was getting this." Beast Boy apologizes as he shows Arella his two holographic rings.

"What are these?" Arella inquires as she looks at the rings figuring that they weren't ordinary rings.

"They're holographic rings." Beast Boy responds as he places them on both of Arella's middle fingers. "All you have to do is place the two rings together and it will produce a holographic projection of blond hair, tanned skin, and blue eyes." Beast Boy explains as Arella does as she was told and was shocked to look in the mirror that Beast Boy had and saw her transformed features.

"Why those features?" Arella asks in curiosity.

"It's just what I chose." Beast Boy responds in a defensive tone. "Do you have any civilian clothing?" Beast Boy asks Arella.

"No, why?" Arella asks in confusion.

"We'll go buy you some." Beast Boy responds to the blond woman.

"That's not needed." Arella responds to the Titan, but Beast Boy would have none of it. 'He does have a point. I need something besides this.'

"Yes it is. You will need something besides your robe." Beast Boy insists with a commanding tone.

"Like what?" Arella inquires from the green teenager.

"Shirts, pants, skirts, socks, un...underwear, and possibly formal war." Beast Boy responds as he blushes when he says underwear.

Arella chooses to ignore Beast Boy's nervousness when he mentioned buying her underwear and nods her head yes. "Yes I suppose you are correct. I accept your gratitude." 'Add selfishness to the list, Beast Boy will be perfect for my Rachel.' Arella thinks as she follows Beast Boy out the door to the elevator that will take them to the garage.

"We'll take my car." Beast Boy states as the two enter the elevator.

"Sure." Arella responds. "Do I need to wear this?" Arella asks as he refers to the holoring.

"No; that is actually for me, but I just wanted you to see it before I put it on so you wouldn't be too surprised." Beast Boy responds as he reaches and takes the rings off of Arella's fingers and places them on his own; showing himself before he got his powers all those years ago.

"What do I call you?" Arella inquires from her companion.

"Garfield or Gar." Garfield simply answers.

"Just Garfield or Gar?" Arella asks.

"I have a secret identity, and nobody but the Doom Patrol knows it. The Titans only know that my first name is Garfield and my mom calls me it." Garfield explains as he looks at Arella.

"Once again you are quite right, Garfield I do apologize." Arella responds to her younger companion.

/

Arella and Garfield enter the large sized clothing store in the Jump City downtown mall called 'Marie's'; Garfield and Arella walk into the store as they walk close together, but close enough to touch but still close none the less. Arella is now starting to have doubts about having Garfield buy her clothes, to her it seems such a personal thing to do, having a male buy a female clothes when they aren't related. The trip to the store took about ten whole minutes; all Arella was buying were simply pieces of clothing for her to wear and nothing to fancy for she didn't want to want a lot of Garfield's money. When that left Garfield was carrying all of the clothing that he was buying simply because it was the gentlemanly thing to do. Garfield walk to the counter and place the six pairs of blue, white, black, and red plain t-shirts; two pairs of black and white shorts; three pairs of blue and black denim jeans; one black long skirt; one pair of blue short overalls; one modest black dress for formal occasions; one pair of sandals and tennis shoes; one pair of black high heels; eight pairs of white socks; one pair of black stockings; one pairs of white, green nightgowns and a green pair of sweatpants; three separate pairs of swimsuits of a green two-pieces, a green one-piece and a white two-piece; and finally two pairs of green, black and purple lace, green silk and white cotton underwear.

'Wow I'm touching woman's underwear.' Garfield thinks a she blushes furiously. 'Please don't see me blush!' Garfield begs.

"Will that be everything sir, ma'am?" The Cashier asks Garfield and Arella as she notices Garfield blushing and she smirks.

"Yes." Garfield replies as he casts his eyes down to avoid the smirking older woman in front of him.

"Ma'am I have got to as where did you find then nice young man? I could use some fresh meat in my life. It's not every day you find such a gentleman who would pay for all of your clothes, but you should have bought something sexier for him." The Cashier who is obviously a cougar asks as she motions towards her plain underwear which makes Arella's cheek flush.

"I-I'm not her boyfriend." Garfield comments as he blushes which earns a look from the Cashier.

"No really. Young Garfield is my daughter's friend." Arella insists.

"Alright if you insist." The Cashier before she writes down her phone number and gives it to Garfield. "Call me sometime cutie. By the way, names Alison." Alison states as she winks at the blond male.

"A-Alright. Thank you for the assistance." Garfield responds as he slips the piece of paper into his pocket and walks away carrying Arella's bags. 'What the hell just happened?'

"She was an attractive woman; do you plan on calling that number?" Arella asks in hopes that Garfield will say no, and then she will have a better chance on getting him together with her daughter. 'If everything goes to plan I will be having grandchildren in a couple of years.' Arella thought as she took Garfield's key and opens the car so he could place all of her bags in his car. 'Another point for the list, Garfield is very helpful and uncomplaining.' Arella notes as she realizes that she forgot to change her clothes after she bought her new clothes. "We will need to find a place for me to change into my new clothes Garfield."

"You got it Arella." Garfield responds as he closes his car's back hatch and walks around to unlock Arella's door allowing her to get in first. 'Good Gar, be polite. You are a changed man now.'

"Thank you Garfield. But where may I change?" Arella asks Garfield.

"Get in the car and start the ignition. Then you press the black button by the driver's seat window; it will black out all the windows and allow you to change." Garfield informs as he passes her the car keys. "Just open the door when you are finished and we will leave for the farmers market."

Arella did as she was told and five minutes later she opens the driver's side door and climbs over the passenger's side. Garfield got into his car to notice that Arella was wearing her blue short overalls with a white t-shirt underneath it.

"Are you ready Garfield?" Arella asks as she fails to notice that Garfield had been checking out her legs when he first entered the car.

"Sure am Arella." Garfield answers as he turns his attention to the steering wheel and starts to pull out of the shopping mall's parking lot. 'What was with me just then? I can't just go around checking out gi….women. Especially Arella, Raven's mom no less.' Garfield thought as he uses all of his will to keep his eyes on the road and his surroundings.

/

After a thirty minute drive, Garfield and Arella step out of the car to be at the Jump City farmers market which happens every Saturday and Sunday morning from five AM to two PM in the afternoon.

"We are here." Garfield announces as he pulls Arella out of a day dream; he didn't know what it was about, but he was curious though.

"Oh, thank you for that Garfield. I might have missed the market if you hadn't have pulled me out." Arella jokes as a smile graces her lips which once again makes Garfield's heart beat pick up.

"No worries Arella, that's what I'm good at." Garfield jokes in return as he smiles.

"Good. Now let's go Garfield, we have things to do before we return to the tower." Arella comments as she gets serious again. "Remember Garfield if you want to get something then try to haggle…unless it's for fruit, then just take it at its market price." Arella informs before she gets out of the car followed by Garfield.

"Hey I just thought of something; you do have money right?" Garfield questions as he would be more than happy to help someone in need.

"Yes. Rachel gave me some last night for some reason; with no explanation she just gave the money and left. Is my daughter usually so, what's the word I'm looking for enigmatic in her actions?" Arella inquires from Garfield.

"Well I always found Rachael to be secretive with her life, but that was mostly because she didn't want to know that she was a demon. She thought that we would abandon her if we found out. But after that I think it is because she is so used to shutting people out that she does it on instinct." Garfield answers as he fails to notice the look that Arella was giving him.

'He does seem to know Rachel quite well to notice that, but then again someone else could've noticed that and simply told him.' Arella thinks as she dubs her test to be a failure. "That is an interesting theory Garfield." Arella simply responds as she spots the fruit section of the farmers market. "That's where we need to go." Arella inform Garfield as she points to the section that is in side of a covered open building.

"Cool let's go." Garfield replies as he grabs Arella's hand and runs with her running to keep up as they reach the building. "Aaah the nice shade." Garfield comments as he can no longer fell the sun's rays on his skin.

"Yes I must agree. Jump City has a much hotter climate than Gotham City." Arella agrees as she forgets that her hand is within Garfield's hand as they continue to walk around and look at the fruit with onlookers gawking at them as they whisper to each other.

As Garfield walks with Arella he starts to hear some of the things being said by the other people.

"She's obviously a cougar."

"She's a cradle robber."

"That woman needs a real man, not a little boy."

"Lucky bastard."

'I wonder who they are talking about.' Garfield wonders to himself as he feels Arella stop walking so he turns to see Arella pick up some tomatoes before she pays for them, and does the same with some onions and garlic.

"What are you making?" Garfield inquires as she stares at the things that Arella had bought. 'Tomatoes, onions, and garlic?'

"I'm getting ingredients for some of my mother's spaghetti." Arella answers before she feels a hand rip her from Garfield's grasp and she comes face to face with three drunken men.

"Hello beautiful." The first drunk man greets as he tries to kiss Arella but gets slapped in the face by her instead. "Bitch you shouldn't have done that."

"Let her go!" Garfield orders with fire in his eyes as he fights to control his instincts telling him to kill the three men.

"Boohoo, what are you gonna do about it boy? This pretty lady needs a real man and not some boy." The second drunk person sneers as he also steps in front of Arella. "In fac-" The man was cut off by Garfield punching him in his face and breaks his nose.

"I said let her go, and meant it." Garfield comments in a cold voice that instantly frightens the three men, but they are too drunk to just walk away when they started something.

"John, Jack gets him!" The drunken man holding Arella orders his two friends as he cowers behind Arella.

Garfield doesn't make a sound as he uses his skills to dodge the fist of the first man and grabs his arms before he uses the momentum to twist it until it snaps. The second man comes to the aid of his friend and Garfield does the same to him before he turns to the man holding Arella.

"Now will you listen to reason and let her go." Garfield comments as he steps towards the now panicked man before he takes off running and Arella just looks at Garfield in shock as he checks up on her. "Are you alright Arella?"

"Yes Garfield, I'm fine." Arella assures as she feels her heart rate beat up. "I'm just shocked at what happened. I would've expected this in Gotham, but not Jump."

"I hear Jump is supposed to be the Gotham of the West Coast in fifty years so yeah I guess it kinda makes sense." Garfield comments as he grabs the bag that Arella had dropped. "Anything else?"

"No we can go now." Arella responds as she walks with Garfield back to his car. "By the way I was wondering something. Do you have feelings for my daughter?" Arella bluntly asks Garfield.

"No. I used to, but they went away after our trip to Tokyo." Garfield answers as he picks up to teenage girls whispering to one another.

"I hope I'm still attractive enough to be a cougar and get some young stud when I'm that old."

"I know right. And he's really cute."

"What happened in Toyo?" Arella inquires from her companion.

Raven's words run through Garfield's head as he starts to feel depressed again. "That's not important, but just so you know I no longer have feelings for Rachel and nor will they ever return. Why were you asking?" Garfield asks.

"I was hoping to set her up with someone, and I was thinking that you would be perfect for her." Arella answers as she doesn't miss a step with Garfield stumbles at 'perfect for her.'

"Well sorry to disappoint Arella." Garfield comments as he smiles at the woman to his right.

"That's all right, but you wouldn't happen to know if she does in fact like somebody do you?" Arella inquires.

"She once went all goo goo eyes over Aqualad, but I'm not sure now to be honest." Garfield informs as he rubs the back of his head. "Don't tell Rachel that I said goo goo eyes."

"I won't." Arella insures as they get into the car and drive back to Titan's Tower.

**I'm interesting in taking in any suggested story ideas from you the readers. You can send in through review or through PM, but I only ask a few things.**

**The story is original or semi-original.**

**Even though I don't like Ron/Kim I will give it a chance, but don't count on it.**

**No BB/Terra, Rob/Rae, or SM/WW.**

**Try not to make the story to dark in nature.**

**Check my profile for pairings that I like and shows that I like.**

**Will do crossovers.**

**I'll do Cartoons, games, and movies…those categories.**


	5. Different Side

(DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEAST BOY, ARELLA OR ANY OTHER DC CHARACTER/NAMESAKES.)

Chapter Five- Different Sides

Beast Boy was sleeping in his bed when he was so rudely awoken from his sleep by the very loud pounding on his door.

"B, yo B. WAKE UP!" Cyborg yells as he continues to pound his metallic fists on his best friend's door to the point that he accidently breaks the door down. "Shit, just like Raven's door." Cyborg mutters as he looks up from the door to see his friend's shocked face.

Beast Boy just stood there in shock and possible anger with his eyes wide, mouth hung open, and his hands covering his face. Beast Boy stands there not knowing what to say or do what could Beast Boy do? Beast Boy might not know what to do, but he sure knew what he would like to do and say to Cyborg.

"Dude! What the hell!" Beast Boy yells as his voice cracks from his screaming. "Look at what you did to my door! You took it off its hinges!" Beast Boy complains as his voice starts to turn whiny. "Why are you doing this to me? It's only ten in the morning?"

Cyborg inwardly smiles at his best friend's behaving more like his regular self as to comparison to how he had been behaving since he came back to the team from his little depression. Don't get him wrong, Cyborg liked Beast Boy's new attitude just as much as anyone, but for the cybortronic teenager that was too much at once. Cyborg really wanted to spend some time with his old child like best friend, and that's what brings him to Beast Boy's bedroom and his now broken door at ten in the morning.

"Sorry B, I guess I just got excited." Cyborg apologizes as he sheeply rubs the back of his neck.

"Excited?" Beast Boy whines before he gets angry again. "Excited! What the hell got you so excited that you break down my door!" Beast Boy yells as he and Cyborg fails to notice the other Titans and Arella showed up to check on the noise that the two Titans were causing.

"Should we stop them?" Starfire asks Robin as they all stop at least ten feet away from the two teenagers.

"No. Let them handle this themselves." Robin answers as the four people walks pass the two teenagers and walks to the common room.

"Well? What got you so excited!?" Beast Boy demands an answer from Cyborg.

Cyborg's face shows his sober feelings and so does his voice when he speaks. "B, you've been either in your room or on the roof for the last three months. And I know that it's selfish, but I missed messing around with my best friend, and now that you're back we can play the new Mega Monkey Five: The Revenge of the Cybo Monkey." Cyborg answers as he hangs his head in shame. "I'm sorry for being selfish for wanting to spend time with my best friend, but I was just excited to have the chance to play video games with my best friend."

Now it's Beast Boy's turn to feel shameful for yelling at his best friend when all he wanted was to spend time together ad play video games together. Sure he didn't know that he was wanting that, but he still feels bad about the whole thing. So slowly he picks out a new set of clothes and marches into his bathroom to change clothes for the day.

Cyborg notices after a minute that Beast Boy was gone and starts to leave feeling rejected when he hears the sound of a door opening and sees the smiling face of Beast Boy, and oh boy what a goofy smile it was.

"Are you ready dude?" Beast Boy shouts as he feels amped to play some Mega Monkey Five. "Cause I know that I'm ready!"

"Yeah, come on BB!" Cyborg yells in victory of getting his friend in joining him to play video games.

With that being said, Beast Boy and Cyborg both run to the common room to play Mega Monkey Five.

/

Arella is sitting on the couch as she drinks the coffee that she quickly brewed and takes in the aroma through her nose before smiling and taking the starting sip of her coffee.

'Rachel might drink tea, but I'm a coffee drink, like my mother before me and her mother before her.' Arella thinks as she jumps and almost spills her coffee when Beast Boy just plummets onto the couch next to her.

"Oops, sorry Arella." Beast Boy apologizes as he sheeply smiles, but inside he is fearing that she is just like her daughter and will do something to hurt him. 'Please don't hurt me!' He mentally begs.

As if she read his mind which for reference she cannot, Arella quickly calms the irritation that felt towards Beast Boy for scaring her and almost spilling her morning brew. "I won't hurt you Beast Boy. I maybe be angry that you scared me and almost spilled m coffee, but you didn't spill it so I won't have to hurt you." Arella's words seem to sooth the slightly panicking green teen, but he was still on edge for some reason that he didn't quite understand himself.

"Well that's good to know." Beast Boy weakly chuckles as he feels that there was something else on the purple haired woman's mind. 'Wonder what's up her Arella?' Beast Boy asks himself as he hears the game starting up. "Ready to lose Cy?" He asks his best friend.

"What are you talking about B; you haven't played a game in three months? You can't win." Cyborg confidently replies as they start the game. "Oh I forgot to tell you! They have a whole side game set up for racing!" Cyborg comments as he jumps up and down on his seat like a school boy.

Beast Boy just stares on his shock before he quits the mission that they just starting and went straight to the main menu. "And why didn't you mention this before!?" Beast Boy demands in a whiny voice that slightly humors Arella.

'Boys will be boys.' Arella thought as she looks at the game console. 'Though I suppose things have changed since I left Earth.'

'Idiots, how can my mother stand being that close to those two?' Raven thinks as she uses her empathy to feel the peaceful emotions coming off of her mother. 'How can she feel peaceful?'

Raven was ripped from her thoughts by the sounds of Beast Boy and Cyborg yelling at each other over their game session.

"Booyeah Grass Stain! I'm owning your butt!" Cyborg boasts as he takes his eyes off the screen which is all Beast Boy needed to beat him.

"Not anymore." Beast Boy whispers as he uses his boost and then crashes Cyborg's car into the wall and destroys it.

"NO!" Cyborg shouts in defeat.

"Aww yeah. Go BB, it's my birthday, it's my birthday." Beast Boy gloats as he shakes his booty in front of everyone including a blushing Arella who is not used to having people do such things.

"Man, B put that thing away." Cyborg comments as he shields his eyes.

"Come on Cy. You know you like it." Beast Boy taunts before he feels someone smacking his butt. "Eep!" Beast Boy lets out as he turns around to see a smiling Starfire.

"I have done the tapping of that ass, yes?" Starfire asks in joy as Beast Boy blushes and sits down beside Arella, but just a little closer. "Did I do something wrong? Did I not smack Friend Beast Boy on the right place or did I not do it hard enough?"

"I feel so dirty." Beats Boy mumbles as he picks up the controller that he dropped when Starfire smacked him.

"Star?" Robin starts as he takes his girlfriend by the hand. "You are only supposed to do that to people that you are in a relationship with."

Starfire's eyes lighten up in a new idea picks Robin up and bends her over her knee and smacks him on the butt five times before she drops him on the ground and flies off giggling while saying that she tapped that ass of her Boyfriend Robin.

"Does that sort of thing happen often?" Arella asks Beast Boy as he mindlessly plays the video game with a blank stare on his face. "Rachel does that sort of thing happen a lot with your friend Starfire?" Arella asks her daughter.

"No mother, but this does." Raven answers as she motions towards Cyborg and Beast Boy as they both get way into the game.

At this point both players are simply making grunting noises and pushing one another until Cyborg once wins and Beats Boy whines and Cyborg gloats.

"Oh yeah Cyborg one this round!" Cyborg boasts before he puts his controller down on the table. "And Cyborg is done and is going to work on his T-Car." Cyborg announces as he leaves the room with Raven and Robin happy to have less noise, and Beast Boy also looks happy.

"At least we're tied for today." Beast Boy comments which earns looks of confusion from Robin and Raven.

"Really? Because usually you would complain because you didn't get the opportunity to lose to Cyborg again." Robin inquires as he feels like he has entered the twilight zone.

"Exactly! I most likely would have lost again and then where would I be? On the loser side of the fence for today and not the nobody wins side of the fence." Beast Boy informs as the two Titans try not to think about it, but Arella inwardly smirks.

"Garfield?" Arella whispers as he leans closer to Beast Boy. "I would like to speak with you, so please meet me on the roof in five minutes." Arella comments before she walks out of the room, leaving a confused Beast Boy on the couch as the two Titans fail to notice either.

/

Arella stands on the ledge of the roof as she watches the sun reflect on the ocean and the waves crash against the rocks; it almost begins to create a calming effect in her soul, but it was not meant to be for she was being plagued about her conversation that she had with her daughter last night about the Titan's little trip to Tokyo. Arella made sure to leave of Beast Boy's name or ask what happened specifically between them but she is having a feeling that she wasn't told everything and that was infuriating for her. Sure Arella was a rebellious child, but that cost her dearly and she didn't want her daughter to follow in her footsteps.

'I can't ask Rachel what causes Garfield to lose his feeling for her, but I can ask Garfield. That's what I have to do.' Arella thinks as she hears the door to the roof open, and a green boy walks outside.

Beast Boy came just as Arella had requested and the green teenager walks right the rooftop door and walks towards her.

"Hey Arella you wanted to talk with me?" Beast Boy comments as he stands beside the purple hair woman. 'Dude, I wonder what this is about?'

"Garfield, please sit down." Arella offers as she makes the first move and sits down by the ledge of the roof. "Pleasant view."

Beast Boy slowly and cautiously sits down beside Arella and tries to get comfortable, but someone who spent the last three months thinking about taking a swan dive off of the very same roof might feel uncomfortable while sitting on it. Arella does seem to notice Beast Boy's discomfort, but doesn't know what his is uncomfortable about so she can't possible help, but she can try to take his mind off of it with a friendly conversation. Or at least she hopes.

"Garfield…what happened in Tokyo? I did ask Rachel last night, but I think she may have left something out, so if you would be so kind could you tell me what happened in Tokyo?" Arella questions Beast Boy in hopes of getting the answers that she did not get the night before.

Beast Boy proceeds to tell Arella all about their adventure while on their vacation in Tokyo, but unfortunately the things that Beast Boy told Arella, she already knew from last night when she asked Raven and her daughter told the story of what happened in Tokyo.

"Garfield." Arella starts as she gives the young green skinned boy a hard look. "That is almost exactly what Rachel told me, and nothing that happened would really affect your feeling for my daughter. So what aren't you telling me?" Arella comments as she insists to know why Beast Boy or Garfield as she prefers to call him, no longer has feelings for her daughter.

"Well you didn't ask what happened to explain why I no longer like, like Raven. You just asked for the events while we were in Tokyo. If you want, I can tell you." Beast Boy responds as he starts to feel small under the older woman's demanding stare.

"Yes Garfield that would be nice." Arella answers as she begins to sound impatient. 'I know I really shouldn't lose my patients, but I really must know.'

"Well we were fighting this giant lizard, Godzilla wannabe thing when I was hit with this absolutely groody green slime and it left a huge green stain on my Hawaiian shirt." Beast Boy starts before he hears Arella chuckle. "Hey don't laugh, Hawaiian shirts are cool." Beast Boy defends himself.

"Sorry Garfield, but they weren't even cool when I was a teenager." Arella comments as she giggles.

"Anyway." Beast Boy starts as he chooses to ignore Arella's comment. "When I saw the stain I said and I quote 'How am I supposed to pick up hot Japanese girls with a big green stain on my shirt." Beast Boy stops to see Arella nod her head signaling that he can continue. "Well the next thing I know is, Raven comes out of nowhere and gets right in my face, and I'm quoting her now 'Your skin in green. You have fangs. And your ears are pointed. You're really worried about the shirt?' And then she just flies away to follow the other Titans to catch up with Robin and the lizard thing."

"Did you say anything?" Arella asks in a quiet voice.

"I said that chicks dig the ears." Beast Boy answers as his mood self-esteem starts to freefall. "Who was I kidding? She was right, and that wasn't even the worst of it. It was the physical abuse that synched in the passing of my diminishing feeling for your daughter."

"Rachel hit you while in Tokyo?" Arella asks in shock and disappointment at her daughter. 'I will need to have a little discussion with Rachel.'

"Tokyo? She would always abuse me, but I usually just pushed all of those thoughts and actions out of my mind because I liked her and I was hoping that she would like me back some day." Beast Boy answers as he attempts to keep his voice steady. "It was when she hit me at the award ceremony in front of everyone on live worldwide television for the whole world to see."

"I'm sorry Garfield…I-I thought I raised Rachel better than that." Arella comments as she experiences something that she had never felt before, anger towards her daughter. 'I most diffidently have a talk with Rachel!' "But your trip was enjoyable?" Arella asks as she turns away so Beast Boy wouldn't see the lone tear that she sheds for her daughter's actions towards the nice young man who only wanted her daughter's heart. 'Even though he knew that she was a demon he still liked her. Rachel you threw away a gem.'

"Except for the Japanese fangirls it was a complete bust." Beast Boy answers truthfully. "But it wasn't about the girls always surrounded me, but about someone not looking at the skin, hair, fangs, or my ears and getting disgusted with me and turn away." Beast Boy has to blink away the tears that threaten to escape from his eyes as his eyes.

"Garfield." Arella states as she brushes her hand on Beast Boy's cheek. "Only a girl would look to your physical appearance and judge you by them. A woman and a decent person will judge you by your actions towards others, towards yourself. And I happen to think that your ears are really cute." Arella comments as her hand makes contact with Beast Boy's ear.

"Thank you Arella. You don't know what that mea-" Beast Boy attempts to responds to the woman's words before a certain Tamaranean princess comes rushing through the rooftop doors with her eyes focusing solely on Beast Boy, and to the point that she didn't even notice Arella.

"Friend Beast Boy!" Starfire yells as she grabs Beast Boy and flies up into the air as she starts to cry. "Please don't take the life that is your! Please don't be on the roof alone!" Starfire pleads which only embarrasses the changeling for he might have to tell Arella that he was suicidal for a couple months and it was all because of some girl who he didn't really love.

"I'm….not…on the….roof….alone!" Beast Boy yells in between breathing as he tries to free himself from Starfire's grasp.

Hearing her friend's words, Starfire looks around and spots Arella sitting on the roof by the spot where she first found Beast Boy. "I'm the sorry Friend Beast Boy." She apologizes as she sets Beast Boy back on the roof by Arella before she meekly and nervously chuckles to herself and flies back into the tower.

"Well that was…weird." Beast Boy mutters as he sits back down by the confused Arella.

"What did she mean by you not taking the life that is yours? Why did she think that you would kill yourself?" Arella question Beast Boy as concern for the nice young man who saved her the day before swells up inside of her heart. Noticing Beast Boy's being quite and not really wanting to answer she decides to press on. "Garfield?" She starts by placing her hand on Beast Boy's cheek again, and caressing his cheek with her thumb. "Please answer me."

Beast Boy hangs his head in shame but Arella keeps her and on his cheeks to reassure him that everything is okay.

"There was this girl, and I thought that I loved her. She was the newest member of the team and was easily turned against us by a man named Slade, Slade used her to turn on us and pick us off one by one. We all survived her attacks and launched an assault on Slade, and I even convinced Terra to join us but Slade attached nanobots onto the suit that he gave her and he started to control her body and her powers. Terra used all of her powers to try and gain control of her body, but then her powers activated a volcano and she sacrificed her life to stop it, but the end result was her turned to stone." Beast Boy takes a few seconds to catch his breath and continue with the story. "It was right after Tokyo and when we returned we found that all of our favorite stores were closed and then this white monster attacks, I don't know what happened with it because I saw Terra and left to follow her. I abandoned my team and my friends all because I saw someone who I thought was stone….who does that? Anyways when I finally cornered her I showed her a bunch of stuff that he did together; she said that she didn't remember but I could tell that she was lying. She basically told me that the girl that I thought she was was nothing but a memory and that she was gone."

"Then what?" Arella questions as a few tears escape her eyes. 'I haven't cried since Trigon came for Rachel.'

"For the last three months since that day I…I have been suicidal." Beast Boy admits as he turns his head in shame. "Over some girl that I came to the conclusion that I didn't love her, but I loved the idea of being in live and having someone love me for whom I am. But before I figured that out I would either sit in my room and think about slitting my wrists or stand right where we are sitting and think about taking a swan dive off of the roof." Beast Boy finishes before he starts to break down and start to cry.

Arella pulls the crying boy into her embrace in the hopes of calming him down before any of the other Titans noticed. "It's alright Garfield. You didn't kill yourself and now you can find yourself a nice girl to be with." 'And I would like to give that girl a nice little warning.'

Unknown to the two figures on the roof there was another figure standing in the doorway that leads to the roof watching them with uncertain eyes as she doesn't quite understand what she is seeing at the moment.

'Why is Beast Boy crying, and why is my mother comforting him. How did they get into the predicament which would lead to this situation with my mother comforting Beast Boy?' Raven thought as her eyes narrow and she strains her ears to listen in on Beast Boy and Arella.

"Thank you Arella, it has been a long time since I last cried." Beast Boy comments as he smiles at Arella.

"That's what friends are for Garfield." Arella replies as she looks back at the ocean. "We are friend Garfield."

Beast Boy looks at Arella then at the ocean and then at Arella again before he chuckles and wipes his tears away as he turns to the ocean.

"Yes we are, Arella." Beast Boy responds as he feels a warm feeling inside his chest. "Can you nt mention this to anyone?" He asks Arella as she nods her head yes.

'There is more to you, Garfield, which I originally thought.' Arella thinks as they both allow the sounds of the ocean to take them.

**I have some idea for future chapter, and what I want to do, but those are few and not sure if they would fit in with them being friends, and new friends at that. So if you the readers have any ideas for activities that Beast Boy and Arella can do…as friends then please inform me in your reviews.**

**Check out "Titan Tag Tournament" by Wykkyd970, "Return of a Titan: the Lone Outlaw" by RainthelingeringSentiment, and "All-Star Teen Titans" by KivaND6.**

**JP-Rider's "Garfield's Roomates" is closening in on it's final chapters, so if you haven't then check it out also chack out his fics "Titan North Girls", "The Underdogs", "Beast Boy and the X-Men (Remake)", "Green Love(DC Girls)", Garfield Logan: The Spectacular Spider-man", "Green love(Marvel Edition)" and "GreenPool."**

**Check out the JP-Lewis Production stories that are on Jp-Rider's profile like "Magic Affects the Beast", and "Beastly Street Fighter."**


End file.
